Hope and Doom Together
by anime917
Summary: A new student comes to DMWA but something is different with the new student. She looks different from the other students, her weapons and how she acts. Everyone's past comes back to bites them and they have to fight the past to protect the one they care about the most.
1. Chapter 1

_The living and the Dead. Each cannot go into the other's world, but most can. _

_Most are stunk in one world when they are the other, most can travel between the worlds._

_But only one can be both of the worlds, dead and alive._

_Shi and Ikiteru_

"Soul." Soul woke up and saw Maka in his face. He fell to the floor.

"Don't do that to me!"

"I wouldn't do that if you would wake up!" Soul sighed. He sat on the floor.

"It's that dream again, isn't it?" Soul looked at Maka.

"No, it's a different one."

"How?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I am walking down a hallway and when I open these red doors. I heard a girl, wispering my name. When I try to look behind me, I wake up."

Maka sighed at Soul.

"Maybe it's your heart telling you something."

"Like what?" Soul looked at Maka.

"I don't know really but maybe you are wanting someone that's not just a friend."

"If you are saying we should be-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka hit Soul on the head.

"Okay okay!" Maka gave a grin.

"I am just saying that the girl is maybe the girl you are looking for." Soul looked at the window.

To the sun in the sky that was setting.

"Maybe." Maka and Soul watch the sun go down.

**In a house that is in the sky**

A woman was humming in the kitchen, she had a long dark blond hair in a ponytail with a apron on. She looked 20 years old.

She put food on the table when her bright blue eyes looked around the room.

"Hm." She walked out of the room and looked into the rooms but didn't find what she was looking for.

She sighed.

"Where are they?" She thought about something and walked to the room that a man was in there.

The room had a large window and a sitting place near it. A man was sitting near the window.

He had dark black hair and wore leather.

"Hey." The man said. He looked the same age as the woman, his dark brown eyes were staring out the window.

"Don't you say anything more than one syllable?" She put her hands on her hips. The man sighed.

"Hello Ruka, That was four." Ruka sighed at the man.

_Good enough._

"Where's Hime?" The man point out the window.

A girl was sitting at the steps, her legs were hanging in the air below her.

"Always where she is." Ruka gave a sad look, she folded her arms across her chest.

"She's always there, sitting there. Wanting to go out into the world."

"But she can't."

"Unless Lord Death says she can." Ruka walked away.

"But he has to say that she can soon. She can't not know what happens in the world." Ruka stopped walking.

"But it's our jobs as guardians to protect her."

"And weapons."

"Yes, but she has to stay here till Lord Death says she can."

"But if she doesn't go out there, then she won't know anything!"

"Henry!" There was silence for a moment.

Henry stared at Ruka. She stil had her arms folded.

"She can't leave, this place is bound. If she tried then she would just walk on air."

Henry made his hand into a fist.

"I know, I'm sorry." Henry said to Ruka. Ruka was silence for a moment.

"Dinner will be ready soon, tell Hime to come in." Ruka walked back in the kitchen.

Henry stared at the floor.

_Someday, you will be able to see the world. Miles._

The girl was staring at the clouds and the blue sky.

She looked at her hands.

"Hands." She flipped her hands. "Palms."

The white ring shined bright on her left finger.

"Mom." A woman with long light blond hair was into the girl's mind.

The black ring was sparkling on her right.

"Dad." A man with dark black hair was into the girl's mind.

_I want to...See you again._


	2. Chapter 2

_A far away land in the middle of the ocean was bright green with trees. A fog was lifting as it was getting closer. _

_It was reveal to be a island with a sandy beach and crystal waters. Through the trees is a large temple that was sliver and golden._

_Around the temple is a town with houses, gardens and a large townsquare. On the island are waterfalls that are very tall and a large watering hold._

_In the townsquare was a young woman. The woman was to be revaled as Ruka, but had short hair that was golden and wavy._

_"Young sister!" The young Ruka turned around to see a older woman that was riding on a horse. She looked 23 years old_

_"Sister Mai. I have picked the oranges." Young Ruka said to the older sister as she hold the orange in her hand to show the older sister_

_"That's not important, the queen needs everyone to be in the temple." Sister Mai said to young Ruka._

_"What is it about?" Young Ruka had a confused look on her face._

_"It's about your brother. He is being tried today." Young Ruka dropped the basket of oranges onto the ground._

_"Anthony."_

Ruka sat up in her bed, she had her eyes wide open and was sweating.

She looked at her wrist. She stared at the large bruise that was never healed.

_Anthony, you promised me..._

Ruka put her head down, her eyes started to be filled with tears but she forced them to not fall.

She looked at the clock in front of her.

4:42 am.

_The same time that..._

"No. I shouldn't think about the past, that was years ago. It's long forgotten and forgived." Ruka looked at her bruised wrist.

_But I will always be haunted by the ghost of my past that I can never forget._

Ruka sighed and got out of the bed to get her bedrobe. She walked out of her room and to the girl's room.

She opened the door and saw the girl sleeping. Her dark brown and white hair was on the pillow next to her, her hand was holding the pillow like she was holding on for dear life.

"The eight time this month." Henry was standing against the wall. Shirtless, wearing jeans.

"This has nothing to do with you."

"It's him again isn't it?" Ruka closed her eyes and didn't speak. Henry nodded at Ruka. "He is always haunts your dreams."

"It's because..." Ruka couldn't say it. She clawed the wall with her fingernails.

"You can't even say it. It makes you weak." Ruka looked at Henry.

"I long forgotten that past that I once knew." Ruka waved her hand away and walked away.

"But you hold it back." Ruka looked back at Henry. "You keep that past inside of you to keep Miley away from it."

Ruka made her hand into a fist.

"I want to...protect her."

"Then let her out in the world, if she doesn't know anything then she would be alone if either one of us dies." Ruka looked at Henry.

There was a moment of silence for a few mintues.

"You're right." Henry looked at Ruka. "I should let Hime go out in the world, see things, meet new people, make friends. But..."

"But what?"

"I can't ignore Lord Death's order. He made us a deal if we make sure Hime can't go out in the world without his saying then he would give us a home." Henry looked away from Ruka.

"You reameber what life was like before, we were poor and had no where to go. We even lived in a small house that only had one room, but when Lord Death came and found us. He knew that we were protecting her and giving her the best. He also knew that we were her weapons and we were trusted to protected her. That's why I can't ignore his order." Ruka stared at Henry.

Henry didn't look at Ruka, he stared at his feet.

"I know, our life was horrible. But because of his order to do this is making me sick. I don't want her to not know what it is like to not be in love. I gave her the name Miley cause I wanted her to smile but she nevered smiles." Ruka looked at Henry.

Henry closed his eyes.

"I know that Miley deveres the best but sometimes the best, is the worst." Henry walked away from Ruka.

"Henry-"

"I'm going back to my room. Good night." Henry walked into the darkness of the hallway.

_Henry, always walks in the dark without a care in the world._

Ruka looked at the girl's room and walked back to her room.

The girl was sitting at the doorway with her legs out, she looked like a lifeless doll.

_Henry. Ruka. You always give me the happiness and the warmth of your hearts, but sometimes that happiness and warmth is broken and mine is sad and cold._

"Maybe it's time for her to see the world." Lord Death said as he watch the girl through his mirror.

"Lord Death. Why have you been watching this girl for a long time?" Spirit asked Lord Death.

"It's because of the spirit that she has."

"But she doesn't have any. She looks depressed."

"That's the point, she hides the spirit. But when she sees the world, the spirit she has hidden away will come out like a bunny in a hole. I know just how."


	3. Chapter 3

Kid, Patty and Liz were standing in Lord Death's office.

"Why did he needed us?" Patty said as she looked around the room.

"I don't know, and I hope it wasn't like last time." Liz started to reameber the last time she was in the office.

"Father needs to talk to us about something that is very important." Kid said.

"Okay but why he needs to talk to us now?"

"I do not know but it must be important that can not be waited."

"Hello!" Lord Death waved his large hand.

"Father." Kid said to his father.

"I see that you came here in hurry when I called you."

"We came here in a hurry cause you said it was important."

"Oh yes. We are going to have a new student coming to the school." Liz started to get mad.

"That was so important that you had to tell us now?"

"Oh yes, you see the new student isn't just a regluar student." Kid looked at his father.

"What do you mean?"

The sun rose in the windows of the floating house in the air, Henry walked out of his dark room into the hallway.

He yawned as he walked past the full body mirror when a Spirit's face came in the mirror.

Henry thought about it and walked backwards to the mirror.

"Did I saw?" Henry stared at the mirror for anything. But nothing was there. "Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me."

Henry rubbed his head as he turned away from the mirror.

"I'm mean, nothing is in the mirror. I'm prepared for anything that comes at me!" A hand came out of the mirror and grabbed Henry's pants.

It pulled him into the mirror.

"AH!" Henry was transport into the mirror.

Ruka looked out her door. She walked into the hallway and looked.

"Henry? Was that you?" She rubbed her eyes and stopped at the mirror. "Where is that idiot?"

Spirit looked at Ruka and had a nosebleed. Death chopped him in the head.

"I can't believe him. Always doing this, he is truely is a massive idiot. It's a good thing that I am the smart one and he is the stupid." Henry looked at Ruka and grabbed her nightshirt from the mirror.

"AH!" Ruka was pulled into the mirror and was transport out of sight.

The girl walked out of her room.

"Ruka? Henry? Where are they?" She stopped at the mirror. "Oh. They are in there."

The girl stared at the mirror. She saw Lord Death's face.

"Hello Hime."

"Hello Death." Lord Death gave his hand to the girl and she took it.

She was transported into the mirror without force.

The girl jumped down onto the floor, she saw Henry and Ruka laid down on the floor.

"Hi guys." Ruka and Henry saw the girl.

"Hime!"

"Miley!" Ruka looked at Henry.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PULLED ME INTO THE MIRROR?!" Ruka yelled at Henry.

"WHY? YOU CALLED ME THE IDIOT? THAT'S WHY!" Henry yelled at Ruka.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAD TO PULL MY SHIRT TO BREAK ALL OF THE BUTTONS!" Ruka looked down at her shirt, showing her large pink bra.

Spirit started to have a nosebleed and stared at Ruka's breasts.

"DEATH CHOP!" Death gave Spirit a chop in his head again.

Spirit laid facedown on the floor.

"Now, if we can stop yelling for a moment. I must ask you all a very important thing." Ruka and Henry looked at Death.

"What is it?"

"I am letting Hime go out of the house." Henry gasped.

"Really?" Ruka said to Death."

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"As many days she can, she is allow to come out any time she likes." Henry gave a smile. "But the important part is coming."

"What is it?"

"Hime is going to be a new student at Death Weapon Meister Academy as a Meister and you two will be going with her." Ruka and Henry gave a shocking look.

"WHHHHAAAAT?!"


	4. Chapter 4

The girl was standing in front of her dresser, she looked down at her dark blue dress that she had since she was 10.

She reambered what happened yesterday with Lord Death.

**Flashback to yesterday**

"WHHHHAAAAT?!" Ruka and Henry said to Lord Death.

"Hime is allowed to go to school."

"School." The girl said to herself. "I have never been to school."

"Hime." Ruka bend down to the girl and put her hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to go to school is you don't want too."

The girl stared at her bare feet.

"I want too." The girl looked up at Ruka. "I don't want you and Henry to be sad for me."

Henry facepalm himself.

"You heard the conversion?" The girl nodded.

"Everything, I want to see the world and go to school. I want you and Henry to be happy for me."

"We are happy." Henry said to her.

"It's just, you never been to school before and we just don't want you to be alone."

"She won't, there are many students that would like to be your friend." Lord Death told Ruka.

"Hime. it's your choice." The girl looked at Ruka and Henry.

She looked at her feet and walked to Lord Death.

"I...want to go to school and learn how to be a better Miester." The girl looked up at Lord Death.

"Then it's final! Hime is going to be the new student at DMWA!" Ruka and Henry sighed.

"Now. CAN WE GO BACK HOME?!"

**Back in the presant**

_Will there be students...that will like me? I want to have friends._

"Hime." The girl looked at Ruka that had her arms crossed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The girl looked at her hands.

"Yes. I want to go to school and meet new people." Ruka gave a small smile.

"If you are fine with this, I am too." The girl gave a small smile.

"And I guess me too." Henry walked to the doorway. Ruka looked at the girl.

"Hime! You are not wearing that to school!" The girl looked down at her dress.

"What's wrong with it?" Ruka sighed.

"First, there are holes in it. Two, it's small on you!" The girl looked at the dress.

"Maybe you are right." Ruka sighed and had a thought.

"Wait, I have a dress that you can wear." Henry looked at Ruka and the girl too. Ruka walked out of the room and came back with a box.

"What is that?" Ruka opened the box. "That's a dress?!"

"I wonder when the new student is coming." Maka and Soul walked outside to the front steps of the DMVA.

"I don't know but I hope that he isn't like Kid. All symmertical."

"I hope that he is a awesome assassin like me!" Blackstar said outloud with Tsubaki behind him.

"I just hope that he is kind." Tsubaki smiled.

Heels clicked on the steps.

"Come on Hime. They won't hurt you." Ruka was walking on the steps.

Henry was talking a breath.

"Well you didn't have to jump off a house that was floating in the sky."

"You didn't have to do that, you could have teleported using the spell that me and Hime used."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU USED A SPELL!" Henry gave a look at Ruka.

"You didn't asked." Henry hold his hands in front of him, he pretend to choke Ruka.

"No Henry." The girl walked past Henry.

Henry took a breath.

"Do you see anyone coming?" Blackstar said to Soul.

"I don't know, let me check." Soul walked to the steps.

"I hope that the student is a girl instead of a boy." Maka told Tsubaki.

"Yeah."

"HEAVEN!" Maka and Tsubaki turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maka asked Soul and Blackstar.

Soul was hugging Ruka's waist and Blackstar was hugging her leg.

"Um, I am sorry but are these boys yours?" Ruka hold her arms above the two boys.

"Sadly, yes." Maka said to Ruka. "MAKA CHOP!"

Blackstar and Soul were on the ground with bleeding heads.

"Sorry about that. They are stupid boys." Ruka dust off her dress.

"It's nothing. I get that everyday." Ruka smiled at Maka.

"You are the new student?" Ruka waved her hand in front of her.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I'm Ruka Nakamura." Ruka bow her head to Maka.

"So you are..."

"The weapon." Maka's eyes wided.

"But you are!..." Ruka looked at herself.

"Oh yes, I'm 18 years old." Soul fell back on his back.

"You are 18 years old?" Ruka nodded.

"Yes. I act older than my age." Maka and Tsubaki sighed.

More footsteps were on the stairs.

Maka and Tsubaki looked. And they fell on the ground.

"What was that for?" Soul said when he looked at Maka.

"I don't know but it had to do something with that guy." Blackstar pointed at Henry.

"He does look like the guy that every girl wants to die for. Black stylish hair, bad boy clothes."

Ruka sighed.

"That's my partner." Ruka put her hand on her face. Henry walked to Soul and Blackstar.

"Hey." Soul and Blackstar had sparkles in their eyes. "I'm Henry Stabler."

Patty started poking Henry.

"What are you doing?"

"You aren't a robot."

"Why would I be a robot? I am a weapon!"

"Really how old are you?"

"17!" Liz gave a look.

"Wait, you are 18 and you are 17. The student that is coming to the school is 14." Ruka gave a look.

"Oh right." She walked to the steps. "Come on, they won't bite I promise."

The girl walked to the top of the steps.

She had a short green and white dress on her.

Kid gave a look.

_I've seen her before._


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was staring at the three new students.

Ruka had her arms in front of her, Henry had his hands in his pockets and the girl was staring at the floor with her hands at her side.

"I can't believe that she is the new student." Soul said to Maka.

"But you have to believe, she has two weapons and they are older than her."

_They must have a close reationship._

"Everyone these are your new students." Stein said to everyone in the room. "Ruka Nakamura," Ruka bowed her head.

"Henry Stabler," Henry flipped his hair.

"And..." The girl stood silently. Ruka looked at the girl.

"She doesn't have a name."

"Then what should we call her?" Kid stared at the girl.

"Well, the adults call her Hime." Ruka said.

"But I call her Miley." Henry said as he touched the board.

"But you don't know her real name?" Ruka shooked her head and Henry flipped his hair. "Hm." Stein looked at the papers.

"She doesn't have a name here."

_Amnesia. Memories forgotten._

"So what should we call her?" The girl looked up.

_Name. To be called by other people._

"We can't call her Miley or Hime. It's not right for her." The girl looked at Kid.

_Charity. The daughter that I have._

"Ah..." Everyone looked at the girl. She put her arm on her other one, her fingernails went through her skin.

"My...name. My name...is Clarity." Ruka and Henry looked at Clarity.

"Clarity? Hm, well Clarity. For your first day of school, I would like to see you and your weapons fight against..."

Stein pointed at the students.

"I want to fight that new student! To show how awesome I am!" Blackstar jumped on his desk.

"You will fight against Blackstar, since he is up." Ruka looked at Blackstar.

"YEAH!" Blackstar jumped down in the front of the class. Tsubaki took the stairs.

"So we fight against that little kid? Great." Henry closed his eyes.

"Little kid? I am the greatest assassin ever to live!" Blackstar laughed at Henry.

"Yeah? Well I used to be a pirate so I know how to insult a assassin without even taking a breath." Soul and Maka gave worried looks.

"He is going to be called many things."

"Ready?" Blackstar nodded and Tsuaki bowed her head.

Henry flipped his hair, Ruka put her fingers through her hair and Clairty looked at Kid.

Kid stared at Clairty.

"Hey Kid, why is that girl looking at you?" Patty asked Kid.

Clairty looked away from Kid.

"Weapons."

"Tsubaki." Tsubaki nodded. She turned into a demon sheriken.

"A demon sheriken? That is boring." Henry yawned.

"Henry." Clarity said to Henry.

"Okay, I'll shut up for now."

"What's your weapon?" Blackstar asked her.

"Ruka." Ruka bowed her head at Clairty. She turned into a demon composite bow.

_A demon bow. Rare for that to have that._

"Henry." Henry gave a small smile, he raised his hand and his fingers turned into demon arrows.

"Whoa." Kid stared at Clarity.

Clarity took a arrow from Henry's hand and put it against the bow's string.

"Ready. Go." Blackstar ran to Clarity with Tsubaki.

"Give me your best shot!" Charity hold the arrow and release it. The arrow hit on Blackstar's arm and it cut it.

Blackstar hit Charity with Tsubaki but she slid under him and was behind him. Blackstar tunred around, Clarity hit him in the torso with her foot.

Blackstar coughed up blood.

Clarity jumped back and shot a arrow. It made Blackstar let go of Tsubaki.

Blackstar looked at Clarity, she was standing front of Blackstar with her arrow touching his nose.

Maka stared at Clarity.

_She defeated Blackstar without breaking a sweat._

Clarity's eyes were changing. They were turning into slits.

_Control. To make someone or something in your rules._


	6. Chapter 6

Ruka, Henry and Clarity were standing near a pillar of the DMWA. Henry was leaning against a pillar, Ruka was yelling at him and Clarity was sitting on the ground with a cookie in her mouth.

"They are some weird bunch." Soul said as he looked at the group.

"But Clarity is a stong meister and strong weapons." Maka said as she read a book.

"Yeah, she does have a beautiful weapon!" Soul had sparkles in his eyes.

"Maka chop!" Soul rubbed his bleeding head. Maka stared at Clarity.

"Soul."

Soul looked at Maka.

"Did you noticed something about Clarity in the classroom?" Soul looked at Clarity.

"If you mean beating Blackstar then yeah."

"I don't mean that, I mean. When she had her weapon up to Blackstar's face, I saw something in her eyes." Maka looked at Clarity's soul.

_It's quiet and white. But I see a little black dot in her soul._

"SHE KICKED MY BUTT!" Blackstar rubbed his torso.

"If you didn't jumped in front of class then you wouldn't have your ass kicked." Soul said to Blackstar.

"What!?" Ruka, Henry and Clarity walked to the stairs of the school, Clarity stopped.

"If you moved your left foot to the right, then you would have beaten me." Clarity walked down the steps.

Everyone looked at Blackstar

"So? No matter what I could have beaten her!" Blackstar laughed. Clarity poked her head.

"Duck." Maka and Soul looked at each other.

"Duck?" Soul, Maka and Tsubaki ducked.

"Guys, why are you on the ground?" A big flock of ducks threw down on Blackstar. He squeeze his head out.

"She told us to duck when the ducks were coming." Maka said.

"I need to be teached by her!" Blackstar said to them.

"Why?"

"She knows what's around her and pays attention! I need to be her student!" Maka sighed.

"Me too!" Soul said.

"Why?!"

"I want to be Ruka's student!" Soul said.

"ME TOO!" Blackstar too.

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul and Blackstar rubbed their heads.

"Maybe we could talk to her." Tsubaki said to Maka.

"YEAH!" Blackstar and Soul said before being chopped on the heads again.

"I guess we could. It's no harm done."

**Flashback**

"Bella?" Henry knocked on her door. He didn't hear anything from the house.

He pushed the door to see if the door was open and it was.

"I'm coming in." He walked in the house, he looked around in the rooms.

He saw that it was the rooms were trashed, glass was everywhere.

"No. Bella!" Henry ran up the stairs to the rooms. He saw blood on the steps, he followed up the stairs, calling her name.

"Bella!" He saw that the blood marks stopped at her bedroom, he opened it and saw blood on the walls.

He looked at the floor, she was laying on her side.

Blood was on her clothes and even in her hair.

"Bella." Henry's knees dropped to the floor, he picked her up. He hold her upper body, her eyelids had blood on them. Her cheeks too.

"Bella." Henry stared at her. Her eyes opened a little.

"Henry..." She said in a soft voice.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I...don't know... Henry..."

"What is it?" Bella gave a small smile.

"You...are crying." She lifted her weak hand to his cheek, he had tears in his eyes. "I...have never seen...you cry before."

Henry hold her hand.

"I don't want you to die." Henry's tears hit her cheeks.

"But...sometimes we die...to bring a life in this world..."

"That doesn't mean you have to give away your life." Bella gave a short chuckle.

"People...have roles...I had one...to love you...and be with you till...I die..."

"Please don't leave me. I want you to be my...my...my wife!" Henry took out a wedding ring.

Bella had her eyes only at Henry's.

"I...would loved...to be your wife...but now...I can't..." Henry put his forehead on hers.

"Please, I want you to be with me. To love me, to take me away from the old self I used to be. Please do that one more time." Bella raised her weak hand on top of Henry's head and rubbed it.

"I...will always...be the one...that you loved...goodbye...Henry..." Bella's hand dropped to the floor.

Henry raised his head, he looked at Bella's face.

He bit his lip as his tears fell to her face. He put his hands to his head and screamed to the ceilding.

**Back to the presant**

"Henry." Henry looked at Clarity.

"Miles. Sorry about that, I was thinking of something." Henry looked at his hands.

Clarity raised her hand to Henry's face.

"What are you-" Clarity pokes at the tear that was in Henry's eye.

"You don't want Ruka to see you cry do you?" Henry stared at Clarity.

She gave a small smile at him.

Henry's eyes wided.

_She has her smile._

"Back." Ruka walked over with three ice cream cones in her hand. "Chocolate." Ruka gave the ice cream to Henry.

"Cookie and Cream." She gave the ice cream to Clarity. "And vanilla for me." Ruka licked the ice cream.

They walked to the house.

"What does rainbow taste like?" Clarity asked Ruka.

"Well, I guess-"

_Is it true? When Bella died that a new life comes in the world? If that is true...then Miley was born when she died. Is it?_

Henry stared at Clarity.

_What is she hiding?_


	7. Chapter 7

Soul and Blackstar peeked their heads out of the bushes.

"Hmmm." They sneeked past the 4 bushes and looked around.

They were in alleyways and hiding from people's sight.

Soul turned around and saw a flat chest. He looked up and saw Maka.

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul had a bleeding head, he covered his head with his hands.

"I wonder where her house is?" Blackstar said to himself.

"Is that why you were sneaking around?" Maka put her hands behind her back.

"We were trying to find her house without being like perverts."

"Well too late for that." Tsubaki saw a shadow in front of her, it wasn't large but it looked like a house.

She looked in front of her, there wasn't a house.

"Maka, look." Maka looked at Tsubaki, she pointed at the shadow in front of her.

"A house? But there isn't one." Maka looked around.

Soul looked at the sky and his mouth was opened.

"Guys..." Everyone looked at Soul, he pointed at the sky.

They looked up and saw it.

A house in the sky, a regular house with windows and a front door.

"Why is that house floating in the sky?!" Maka saw a person walk out the front door.

She saw dark brown hair and a green dress.

"That's Clarity up there." Everyone saw her.

Clarity stood in the front door.

"It's almost time. If we don't go then we are going to be late." Ruka pulled Henry out of the house.

"And Ruka with Henry." Ruka was yelled at Henry.

"It looks like she is yelling at him."

"Well I'm sorry but the days are long and boring." Ruka sighed.

"Let's just do the spell. Unless you want to jump off the house like a crazy person that wants to die."

"Well I didn't know that you used a spell that you should have told me!" Ruka poked his forehead.

"You didn't asked." Henry's face turned into red.

"You are the most annoying-" Ruka covered his mouth with her hand.

"If you even say another word, I will push you and you will die." Ruka looked away from Henry.

"Ready?" Ruka and Henry nodded.

Clarity took out a charm that had a circle with another circle.

She hold the charm in her hands and closed her eyes.

A light appered around them and covered them with the light.

"Where did they go?" Maka looked around her and saw a light appered a few feet away.

The light grew bigger, Clarity walked out of the light with the charm in her hands.

Ruka walked out behind her, Henry walked behind Ruka.

The light disappered when Henry was the last to walk out.

"I hate you." Henry's knees were wobbly, he put his hands on his eyes.

"Why?" Ruka looked at Henry.

"CAUSE YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT MY KNEES WOULD WOBBLE!" Ruka put a finger on her cheek.

"Oh right, first time using the teleportion spell. You become nauseous." Henry looked at her.

"YOU DIDN"T TELL ME THAT!"

"I thought I told you."

"WELL YOU DIDN'T!" Henry looked behind Ruka and Clarity.

He saw the kids behind Clarity.

Ruka looked behind her and Clarity.

"It seems that they were looking for Clarity." Clarity looked at them.

They stared at Clarity.

"Do you-"

"Yes, I live in the floating house." Soul and Blackstar stared at Ruka.

"MAKA CHOP!" Blackstar and Soul had bleeding heads.

"How did you do that spell?" Clarity took out the charm.

"The teleportare spell. Or teleport world, this charm can teleport a person or a group to another place if they think of the place they want to go." Tsubaki looked at the charm.

"It's a very beautiful charm." The charm was bright golden.

"Where did you get it?" Clarity looked at the charm.

"It's actually my mother's." Clarity stared at the white ring on her left finger.

"Do you want to walk to school with us?" Ruka gave a small smile.

"Hime, I forgot something back at the house." Ruka said to Clarity.

"Oh, okay."

"We'll meet you at the front doors of the school."

"We?" Henry said to Ruka, Ruka elbowed Henry in the ribs. "Ow!" Henry rubbed his side.

"If she walks with them, then she would have friends. Just follow me." Ruka wispered to Henry.

Henry sighed.

"Fine, but I don't want to be wobbly."

"We aren't using the spell." Henry sighed.

"Great, jumping off the house again." Henry and Ruka walked away.

Ruka felt like someone was watching her, she turned her head and saw a person with a gas mask.

She thought the person was blind or deaf, she ignored the person and walked away.

"They have a strong soul together, but each one is holding something back. A past, a lost love, a secret that no one will ever know. Till someone tells somebody."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how long have you been living in that house?" Soul asked Clarity.

"Since I was 10."

"So 5 years." Clarity nodded at him.

"Then you've been living with your parents since?" Clarity stared at her ring.

"My father died before I was even one, my mother died when I was 4." Soul looked away.

"Then who took care of you when your mom died?"

"Ruka, I knew her since I was 5."

"So you knew her since she was 9?" Clarity shooked her head.

"She was 21 when I met her." Maka gave a look.

"But she said that she was 19." Clarity didn't look at Soul.

_Why did Ruka lie about her age? Is Henry the same?_

Clarity looked up.

She saw a person with a gas mask.

Clarity started to run after the person.

"Wait! Hold up!" Maka run after her.

"Maka! Shit." Soul ran with her.

Blackstar and Tsubaki looked at each other.

The person with the gas mask was running, she jumped against the walls.

She looked back.

Clarity was running after her, her hands were behind her.

The person gave a smile.

She looked in front of her and saw a dead end, she ran on the wall and jumped over Clarity.

She touched Clarity's shoulder.

"Tag." Clarity felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder.

She fell to the ground, her shoulder was bleeding.

The person made her small knife turned into a poison gas gun.

"I guess that the game is over." The person put her gas gun at Clarity. "I would love to see you die from loss of blood. But she said that I have to kill you quickly."

Clarity's hand was turning into a pale white.

"I can see that you are already losing blood." The person gave a smile from inside of her mask.

Clarity kicked the person's leg and grabbed the gas gun from her hand, she threw the gun at the wall.

"OW!" The gun said outloud. The person looked up at Clarity, she was grabbed by the neck.

The person looked at her, her eyes were full of fear.

"It can't be, not you. Not-"

"What? Not the person you last thought to see, you know Rakimi. You always ran away from me, you had 3 chances. Now you have none." She took the gas mask off on Rakimi and threw it at the wall where her gas gun was.

Rakimi's brown hair was over her face.

"I guess you tried to play the game 'tag' with Clarity. Well," A different person was in front of the person.

"You haven't played a game with me." The person's short white hair was covering her red eyes.

"Please, don't kill me. PLEASE!" The person hold her hand that had bloody fingernails above her head.

She gave a creepy smile.

"Stop." A voice said to the person, the voice was Kid. "Let go of her, or you want to meet your death."

The girl's eyes were on Kid's, she let go of Rakimi's neck.

Rakimi coughed and fell to the ground.

Kid and the girl stared at each other.

"so, you are the son of Lord Death. It's finally nice to meet you again, Mr. Symmetry." Kid gave a look at her.

She had her arms crossed across her waist.

"It's not my choice of killing the ones that try to kill Clarity. I am the one that has to protect her soul and mind, you are just a insect in the way." The girl gave a evil look.

"And I hate insects." Kid looked at her ring, it was black.

"You are the one that people are afraid of when they die." The girl gave a smile. "The Angel of Death."

The girl gave a small chuckle.

"That's what they call me now? Last time it was Bringer of Death," The girl sighed. "But whatever makes them now that I am here in the world, it won't mind me."

Kid gave a sickening look.

"Who are you." The girl stood with her hand in front of her.

"I'm what people call me, Angel of Death, Bringer of Death. I'm the first thing that people see when they die, I'm death." Kid raised his hand and was going to hit her, but the girl grabbed his wrist.

"If you think that you are going to hit me, you are a idiot." Kid put his hand on her wrist.

She looked at his hand.

"If you are the legend as it is told, then you will go back where you came from."

"Legend? You know about the story?" The girl tried to pull her arm away from him, he touch her hand with his.

He hold her hand. The girl gave a look.

"Let go of me!" The girl was going to slap Kid but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

Kid kept his focus on her.

The girl's heart was beating slowly, she stared at him.

The girl's appereance started to change, her hair was growing and changing into a dark brown color.

Her eyes was turning into a bright blue color.

"I knew you would come back as your regular self." Clarity stared at him.


	9. Chapter 9

"I hope that she would be okay." Ruka and Henry were outside of Lord Death's office.

Ruka was sittting in a chair and Henry stood against the wall.

"Don't worry so much, Miles is the most strongest person I ever known. She'll live." Ruka looked at him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Lord Death, Stein and Spirit looked at Clarity, she was sitting in a chair.

Stein put a light in front of her eye and looked.

"She's not hurt but someone came out without anyone's notice." The girl was shown in Clarity's eye.

"It's not my fault that girl wanted to die!"

"Calm down, she's none of your business." Stein moved away from her.

"Then where is the slime bug now?"

"She escape." The girl's face turned red.

"Don't get mad or you will kill Clarity." The girl looked at Stein and took a deep breath. Clarity's hair became short and white, her eyes turned into red.

"I had to turned into my human form to protect Clarity."

"Since she is your multiple personality." The girl looked at Spirit.

"I don't care if I am the multiple personality or she is, either way we support each other."

"That's weird for a multiple personality to care about the other one." The girl took a deep breath.

"Either way, Clarity is clear and-"

"And I'm mad, I get it. That's why we got our names, Clarity and Insanity."

"Insanity-"

"Where is your son?" Insanity stood up.

"Kid?" Insanity gave a chuckle.

"That's his name? It's stupid."

"Why you need to talk to Kid?" Insanity looked at her wrist.

"He was the one that knew about the truth of me and Clarity, and he knew how to get Clarity back into her own body." Lord Death and Spirit looked at each other. "How did that idiot knew about it?"

"It's because I read it in the library." Kid walked in the room with his hands behind his back.

"But still, you couldn't know it was Clarity and me that was the plot of the legend." Insanity crossed her arms aross her chest.

"You are a annoying kid." Insanity poked his forehead and turned away from him.

"I have you know that I am a Grim Reaper!"

"And you know that I am a Grim Reaper too, but I'm not a weapon."

"Then you are just a illiuson?" Insanity looked at Kid, she licked her hand and made one strand of his hair stand up.

"NOOOO!" Kid fell to the floor.

Insanity gave a grin.

"That's for calling me a illiuson."

_Leave Kid alone, it's not his fault that he has OCD._

"He called me a illiuson shouldn't I get back at him?" Insanity said to Clarity.

_Well, yes but not that way._

Insanity's eyebrow twiched.

"Okay, but he is still annoying."

Ruka had her eyes closed, she took deep breaths.

_Calm and peace._

"You ready?" Ruka gave a small smile at Henry.

He had his hands in his pockets, he looked around the room and at Ruka.

Ruka took out two swords and Henry took out a sword.

Ruka opened her eyes and ran after Henry, her swords were against Henry's.

Ruka jumped over Henry.

"Red." He went after her with his sword in his hand.

Their swords kept being against each other.

Henry slid under Ruka.

"Black." He attacked her from behind. She put her sword behind her and it was against his again.

Ruka put her swords at each sides of his and made it go in the air.

She jumped in the air and grabbed the sword.

"Blood." She had three swords now.

Henry took out a gun and shot a sword out of Ruka's hand.

"Death." Henry put his gun in one hand and his sword in the other one.

Ruka ran after Henry, he shooted at her but she blocked the bullets with her swords. Henry threw the gun to the side and put his sword in front of him.

Her sword was in front of Henry's face and his was pointing at her stomach.

Ruka and Henry was breathing hard.

"Tie." They both said to each other.

Ruka put her swords away, Henry put his gun in his pocket.

"That gun, you had it for 5 years now." Henry looked at Ruka.

"Yeah, it's still working. Even after everything it has been through, it still works." Henry walked out of the room.

Ruka looked down, she touched her bracelet.

"Why Anthony? Why did you do it?"

Henry sat against the wall, he looked at the ceiling.

A tear fell down his face, he took out the string necklace that had a ring around it with his hand.

"Why did you have to die? Why?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I wonder if Clarity is okay." Ruka was washing the dishes.

"I don't know, but I do know that they made us leave without saying anything." Henry sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the tv.

Ruka looked at him.

"It did gave us some time to practice."

"Yeah." Ruka gave a sigh.

"We were in a death tie, if I won then your stomach would be cut open. If I lost then my face would be cut into pieces." Henry gave a sickening look.

The front door opened.

"I'm home." Clarity walked through the living room and kitchen.

"Welcome back, what happened at-"

"I'm going to my room." Clarity walked to her room and closed the door.

Ruka looked at Henry, he was only looking at the tv.

_She's been hiding something, what is it?_

Clarity stared at the floor.

_"They can't know about me or what you really are. It's for the safely for the both of us."_

Clarity walked to her bed and laid down, she stared at her light blue ceiling.

"Calm in mind, body and soul." Clarity said to herself, she closed her eyes.

Her breathing was calm and slow, her heart was beating so slow that it was almost not beating at all.

_Peace in mind, body and soul._

Insanity opened her eyes, she looked around.

She was in a white room that had nothing in it, no other color than white. It was quiet, and no soul was around.

She stood up and walked straight like she knew where she was going.

She saw a white piano, across the room. She saw someone playing it but no sound was playing.

Clarity was playing a song, she could hear the silence of the notes.

Insanity closed the lid of the piano, Clarity stopped playing the notes.

"Did that scare you?" Clarity shook her head side to side.

"Fear of loud sounds, I don't have." Insanity sighed.

"So that's 20 fears now." Clarity looked at her.

"Life is gone, and when the world ends. Only death is the last thing left in the world." Insanity looks at her.

"That's a dream that's doesn't exist in this world." Clarity raised her hand to the white ceiling.

"If you could try and reach for the endless sky, would you do it?" Insanity gave a small chuckle.

"Would you jump off the school if you could?" Clarity's hand fell to the keys. Her eyes were still at the white ceiling.

"If someone was there to catch me then yes. But either way, I would be alive." Insanity put her hand to her face.

"Of course, but the sky is endless. I couldn't reach to the end of it, no matter what. I can't reach it." Clarity looked at Insanity.

"But if there was a end, could you grab it?"

"Sure, yeah I would." Insanity sat on the white floor that felt like marble.

Her black and red dress was covering her knees but her legs were showing the black fish nets with her black boots.

"I always wanted to see the living world with my own eyes." Clarity sat down on the floor with her.

"But I can't, I live in the death world. I see dead people, not the people that have beating hearts. You are lucky Clarity, you have everything. But I don't, why do people hate me when they see me?"

Clarity's eyes were on her white ring on her left hand.

Insanity raised her hand and looked at the black ring on her right hand.

"We have different lifes, I live in the dead and you live in the living. If I go to the living, only the ones that are dying can see me. All I ever wanted, is to make one living person see me."

"But Kid saw you the other day." Insanity gave a laugh.

"The only people that can see me, is you and the Death. If Death gives people the sight then they can see me, or if they have madness inside of them. Then they can see me."

"Then Dr. Stein can see you without Death's sight?"

"Yep, that doctor has some madness inside of him."

"What about Spirit?" Insanity looked at her. "Death Sight. But what about Kid?"

Insanity gave a chuckle.

"The family of Death can see me cause they are the controllers of Death, I am only a worker of the family." Clarity looked at her.

"I thought you were the controller of the deaths of the immortal, hybrids and humans." Insanity gave a short laugh.

"Yeah but I don't have the almighty power of Death, I only have some powers." Clarity looked at her hands.

"I've always wanted to see the dead world. Wondered what it was like, but I'm not dead." Insanity looked at her. "I hope one day, that I would see dad and mom again."

Insanity gave a small smile.

"Yeah. See them again."


	11. Chapter 11

The wind blew at DMWA, everyone was walking out for lunch.

Soul looked up and saw someone at the top of the school. Someone with long dark brown hair.

"What? Hey! Get down from there!" Maka, Blackstar and Tsubaki looked up and saw the person.

"Who is that idiot?" Maka looked at the person, she saw that the person had something white and bright on her left hand.

"That's Clarity!" Everyone looked at her and at Clarity.

"Someone get her down!" Clarity saw everyone yelling down below her.

_"What are you doing?"_

"I just want to see what would happen if I jump off. Would I die? Would I live?" She moved her foot close to the edge.

_"That is a stupid question! Get that out of your head and do not jump!"_

"But what would happened if I die? Would you take over my body fully and have it forever?"

"What's happening?" Ruka and Henry ran to Maka and the others.

Maka pointed at Clarity.

"Hime! Get down please!" Ruka said to Clarity.

Clarity looked at Ruka.

"They want me to come down, should I? My question will be left in the fog and I have to know if it's true."

_"But dying isn't the question!"_

Clarity walked closer to the edge.

"That's right, jump and die!" Rakimi said behind Clarity with her gas mask and gun.

_"Someone shut her up!"_

"Rakmi are you sure about this? She is going to die and we are going to watch?" Her gas mask said to Rakimi

"Of course! She tried to kill me! I want payback as she gives up her life and I will take her soul! It's perfect! And I don't even have to lift a finger!" Rakimi gave a evil laugh.

"SOMEONE SAVE HER!" Ruka had tears in her eyes.

Henry saw someone in black past a window in the school.

_Who was that?_

Clarity stared at the ground that was at the edge.

"It's far down, it would take me a few seconds to hit the ground and die."

_"Clarity don't! I won't let you!"_

Insanity tried to control her body but couldn't.

Clarity turned around and fell backwards off the edge.

_"CLARITY!"_

"HIME!" Ruka said to Clarity.

Clarity saw the blue sky in front of her, her arms were in the air above her.

_The sky is peaceful and clear. Is death going to be peaceful and painful?_

Henry saw someone with something black at a window and flew out of the window.

"Wait is that?" The person reach for Clarity with his hand.

Clarity felt someone's hand grabbed hers and her body, she saw blackness in front of her.

The person landed on the ground with Clarity in his arms.

Everyone ran to them.

Clarity opened her eyes and saw Kid above her.

"Idiot." Clarity felt his arms holding her.

Kid grabbed his skateboard and turned around.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office." Kid carried Clarity inside of the school to the nurse's office.

_"Why did he save her? Why him?"_

The nurse looked at Clarity's arms and legs.

"Luckly, you have no broken bones or any brusies. You'll be fine." The nurse walked past Kid.

Kid was standing against the doorway.

"Someone should keep a eye on her every moment of the day, I believe that she is mentally unstable."

The nurse walked out of the room.

Clarity touched her white ring with her finger.

"You are some idiot, jumping off the roof of the school." Clarity didn't say anything or showed a look. Kid walked in front of her.

"You don't even show any emotions to anyone! You are like a doll, you don't care about anyone or anything! Why won't you smile or cry? You are nothing but a gloomy look, do something!"

Clarity didn't do anything.

"Do something! Come on! Do something!" Clarity didn't do anything even after what he said.

Kid closed his eyes and punch the wall beside him.

"You are stupid, why do I even waste my time with you?" Kid felt something in front of him, he opened his eyes and saw Clarity falling in front of him.

They fell on the floor, Kid felt someone on top of him.

He opened his eyes and saw Clarity's lips on his.

_"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" _

Lord Death and Stein watch Clarity kissed Kid.

"The reationship between them is growing stronger." Lord Death said to Stein.

"Yes, but the chemistry of the two will grow weak when Insanity gets involed." Stein said as he watch the two.

"Oh right. Insanity is the thing that is between them."

"If someone trys to kill Clarity then Kid would come in and save her life like what happened before. When she tried to end her life to answer the question of knowing if she dies or not."

Lord Death looked at Clarity and Kid.

"By the way, what would happend if Clarity would die?" Stein asked Lord Death.

"Then Insanity would take over her body and it would be hers forever."

"But even still, can she die? Even if Insanity is still in her soul, would she die?"

"She and Insanity are different souls. Insanity and Clarity are opposites, Insanity has the Death Soul and Clarity has the Living Soul."

"So Insanity will die everytime she is killed but Clarity can't die when she killed. It's like immortalty."

"Yes. It's like that but she can bleed and have broken bones but she doesn't die, no matter what."

Clarity pulled herself off Kid.

_"What the hell did you just do?"_

"There, I did something." Kid gave a look at her.

He laid on the floor, dead like.

_"What's his deal?"_

"I was kissed by a girl but the kiss wasn't even or straight. It wasn't symmetrical." Clarity gave a look at Kid.

_"He is truly a idiot. I can't believe you kissed this idiot."_

_Yeah, I kissed him._


	12. Chapter 12

"WHAT?!" Ruka and Henry said to Lord Death.

"Yep, Clarity has a mutiple personalites." Lord Death had his hand on Clarity's shoulder.

"How many are we talking about here?" Henry said to Lord Death.

"Only 1. But this one is a real troublemaker."

_"I am a troublemaker, also badass!"_

Clarity gave a small smile at Insanity's words.

"So how long has she had this?" Ruka looked at Clarity.

"Oh, since she was 4." Ruka looked at Lord Death.

"4?" Ruka asked.

"Yep, she had that little friend in her head since she was a cute little kid."

_"I can't believe that he is saying that I am just a friend in your head! I am a part of her soul! Not just a friend! I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"_

Clarity's body frozed.

"So when does this mind friend comes out?"

"I AM NOT A LITTLE MIND FRIEND!" Ruka and Henry looked at Clarity.

"Now." Lord Death said to them. Ruka and Henry saw a little person in Clarity's eye.

"You are the little friend in Miley's mind?" Insanity stuck out her tongue.

"I am more than a little mind friend!" Henry put his hands in front of him.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were more than that." Insanity was getting mad.

"I am not being mean to you, but-"

"But can you not be in Miley's eye? It's creepy." Insanity gave a angry look.

Insanity controlled Clarity's body with her own movements.

"ARE YOU WAITING FOR A DEATH SENTENCE?" Insanity yelled at Henry, she poked Henry at his chest.

"Clarity?" Ruka stared at Insanity.

"This is Insanity Blood, she is the mutiple personality that Clarity has." Henry and Ruka stared at Insanity.

"But she made her eyes red, shouldn't mutiple personalites don't do that?" Insanity punched Henry in the face.

He fell on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He looked at her with his hand over his bleeding nose.

"I am not just a mutiple personality that is in Clarity's mind!" Insanity yelled at him.

"Well then what do you think you are?"

"I am-" Lord Death covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well now we've met Hime's friend, but you could've have told us at the house." Ruka told Lord Death.

"Ah, the reason I gathered you and Henry here instead at the house, is because that Insanity is also going to help around the DMWA." Henry gave a look.

"Say what now?"

"Are you really going to help around the DMVA?" Clarity asked Insanity as she folded the paper in her hands.

She gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm going to control the barriers of the school where the evil can't go in." Clarity lowered her eyes.

"You can use your powers even if you aren't using my body. But they aren't strong enough, so you have-"

"I have to use my black blood to be the control of my powers." Clarity folded a part of the paper.

"Will you be controlled by the madness?" Insanity gave a chuckle.

"If I can beat up that stupid girl Rakimi, then I can control the madness." Clarity stared at the origami butterfly in her hands.

"If you could fly like a butterfly, would you go into the air and never go back down?" She threw the butterfly across the room.

It flew and landed on the floor.

"Yeah, but I would be a bird instead of a butterfly." Insanity chuckled.

Clarity opened her eyes and sat up on her bed.

_"Don't worry, I will protect you and the school at the same time. No one will hurt you in your mind."_

"Thank you Insanity." Clarity said in a low voice.

_"Welcome, now. You have to go to the school where that idiot Kid is."_

"He isn't a idiot." Clarity gave a small smile.

_"He has to make everything perfect and straight! That's stupid."_

"And that's one of the reasons that I like him."

_"I still can't believe that you kissed him. Next you will start being like that moron Blackstar."_

Clarity gave a small giggle.

_"You seem happy."_

"Really? I didn't know."

_"It's because of that idiot! YOU LOVE HIM!"_

"Maybe I do. But that doesn't mean that I don't hate him." Insanity gave a small smile.

_"Clarity and Death the Kid, I never knew that kind of shipping existed in this world. I can't wait to see what happens."_


	13. Chapter 13

Rakimi stared at Clarity with a scowl.

"Why do you even brother? She's just a meister with two weapons." Ren asked her with a tone.

"She's the one that I want to destroy. She keeps trying to kill me when my time is coming, but I've died too many times to give up. That's why I need to kill her before she kills me." Rakimi broke a wooden box beside her with Murder.

"That hurts." Murder wined.

"Shut up." Rakimi watched Clarity.

Clarity was writing some things in a notebook in class.

_"Clarity."_

Clarity ignored Insanity.

_"Clarity! I'm hungry."_

She wrote more notes and ignored her at the same time.

_"CLARITY!"_

Clarity felt like she screamed in her ear.

_"Clarity?"_

The class ended and everyone was leaving the room.

"Hey Clarity. We were wondering if you-" Clarity stood up, took her things and walked out of the room.

"Clarity?" Maka gave a look on her face.

"Why did she leave without saying anything?" Soul asked himself.

"I don't know, but something is wrong with her soul." Maka saw Clarity's soul turn into a depressing state.

"Is she depressed?"

"It seems like it."

Clarity sat in her dark room for 15 hours.

"She's hasn't been out of her room for a long time now." Lord Death told Ruka and Henry.

"What do we do? She's always in this state every year on this day, and I don't know what to do." Ruka put her hand on the side of her head.

Henry looked at Ruka and looked away.

"We always ignore her and leaved her alone. Why can't we do that this year?" Ruka looked at Henry.

"She's our meister! If she was ever to be in this state forever, then we wouldn't surive in this world without her!" She yelled at him.

Henry closed his eyes as he was yelled at by Ruka.

"Why can't you care about her like I do? Why do you always push everyone away everytime? Don't you ever love someone like everyone else does?" Henry hit the wall with his fist and made a giant crack in it.

Henry walked away from Ruka and walked halfway into the mirror.

"I'm gonna practice and take some things off my mind." Henry stepped in fully and left the room, leaving silence in the room.

"He has been hurting inside for quiet some time now." Ruka looked at Lord Death.

"He has?"

"Of course, have you noticed?" Ruka shooked her head.

"He's been changing his attitude. He's also been quiet more than lately." Henry stood in the practice room with his gun in his hand.

"He didn't say anything to me." Henry had a tear fall down his cheek.

Clarity laid down on her bed, she had a pillow in her arms that she put them closed to her chest.

Her hair was in her eyes, she looked like she had dark shadows under her eyes.

_"Clarity! We need to talk!"_

Clarity closed her eyes and went into the world.

"Clarity!" Insanity ran through the world, she looked around the darkness and saw someone in white.

"Clarity!" Insanity saw her bleeding in her heart. There was blood on the floor.

Insanity ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Clarity! Stop this! Stop being this depressed! I can't see you like this! I just can't!" Insanity's head went down.

She started to had tears in her eyes.

"I can't let you be this depressed! I know that today is the day that you know that you loved died. And you can't bring them back, I've seen that pain many times but I don't want you to hurt yourself like this!" Insanity yelled at Clarity.

Clarity looked at her with a blank face.

Clarity put her hand on Insanity's heart, she looked at her.

"I'm afraid of losing myself to the depression. It's the one thing that everyone is trying to help me out of. I need you to get rid of that and help me move on." Insanity gave a shocked look.

Clarity put her forehead against hers, she closed her eyes and let her see her memories.

_Mom, Dad. I love you, and always will._

Insanity looked at Clarity.

She had a sad look on her face.

"I'll get rid of that pain, but it won't be gone forever. I'll only numb it but not destroy the love that you have for mother and father." Insanity moved away from Clarity and held her hands in front of her.

"It'll only hurt for a moment." A dark shadow came out of her hands and into Clarity's chest.

"AH!" Clarity yelled.

The shadow disappered into her chest and she stopped yelling.

Her eyes fell down and fell into Insanity's arms.

Insanity put her head in her lap and stared at her sleeping self.

_Stupid, you don't know how to deal with the pain in your heart even through you did it for years. But I have to give you some grift since you have no pain for mother and father, I know that you love them but if you contiue to love others. Your heart will be broken._

Clarity breathed slowly and in a rythnm.

"I wonder where is Clarity today?" Tsubaki looked around.

"Maybe she's in sick today." Patty saw someone walking up the stairs.

"Hey! It's Clarity!" Clarity walked to the top and saw everyone, she gave a small wave at them.

"Have you been okay lately? You acted weird yesterday" Soul asked her.

"Yeah, it's just my mind giving me headaches."

_"What!?"_

Kid walked in front of Clarity and stared at her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile at her.

"It's good news that you are okay." Clarity gave a small smile at him.

_"Stupid Kid, he's just so annoying that I just want to break his face!"_

Clarity gave a smile to herself.

_I'm happy that everyone that I love will make me happy no matter what._


	14. Chapter 14

Maka fought against Blackstar, she tried to block his attack but she was cut on her cheek by the Enchanted Sword and fell to the ground.

"HA! I'm the ultimate Blackstar and you can't beat me!" Maka gave a sigh.

"You weren't fast enough to get away from his attack." Henry told Maka as he flipped his hair at her.

"Well even if you did that, you wouldn't defeat the powerful Blackstar!" Blackstar started to laugh at them.

Clarity dropped to the ground and hit her foot against his ankles.

"AH!" Blackstar fell to the ground and was pushed down by Clarity's foot. "HEY!"

"You weren't quick enough to notice that I used my footing to kick your feet off balance. So I can put my foot against your chest and now you can't fight no matter what." Clarity said to him.

Everyone gave a lost look.

"How do you even keep up with your moves like that?" Soul told her.

She looked at him.

"I keep physical movements in my memories and can use them to attack others. I picture the attack before it happens." Clarity looked at Maka. "I can help your attacks and quick movements if you want."

Maka gave wide eyes at her, she gave a nod and smiled at her.

"Sure."

"Hey, can you get off Blackstar?" Clarity looked down at him. She lifted her foot off on him and walked away.

Clarity walked in the woods alone. She stood in the center of the woods and looked up at the sky.

"Insanity, are you there?"

There was silence in the woods and in the room.

Clarity walked and looked around the white room.

She saw Insanity standing in the room with her red dress on and her black rose in her hands.

"Are you leaving?" She asked her, Insanity looked at her.

"Yeah, tomorrow I won't be in Death City. I'll be at Red's Castle's for 12 weeks, I'll be back soon." Clarity looked at her red dress.

"That's why you are dressed in red and you got a black rose a few days ago from the mail."

**Flashback to a few days ago**

Insanity sat in front of the TV, she stared at the movie that was on.

"Why do we have to watch Insanity even through she isn't our problem?" Henry asked Ruka.

"She's still part of Hime, she's been her only friend since she was a little girl. Before she even met us." Ruka mixed the bowl in her hands.

"But we only met her a week ago, it isn't like we met her 8 years ago." The doorbell rang.

Insanity stood up and walked to the door.

She opened it and a phoenix was flying in front of the doorway.

"A phoenix?" Henry said to himself.

The phoenix had a letter in it's mouth, Insanity held out her hand and took the letter from it's mouth.

She stared at it and closed the door, she turned around and walked to the center of the living room.

"Go on! Open it." Henry told her.

Insanity flipped the letter and opened it, a ball of fire came out of the letter and disappered. Leaving a black rose that landed on her hand.

Insanity read the letter and held the rose tightly.

"What does the letter say?" Ruka asked her.

Insanity folded the letter and looked up.

"Nothing important. Just someone that I know wanted to know how I am doing." Insanity gave a fake smile.

**Back to the present**

"Why didn't you tell them?" Clairity asked her.

"I didn't want those idiots to know about him, he hates idiots. That's why he only likes me."

"But that doesn't mean that you leave me alone for 2 weeks and go to his place. What would I do without you?"

"You have friends, I don't. You have people that will miss you, no one would care if I leave for a while. That's why I am going."

Insanity walked away from Clarity.

Clarity looked down at the green grass of the forest.

Kid stared at her.

_Clarity. Your face seems familar, where have I seen it before?_

Clarity sat on the bed. She was taking deep breaths, her small alarm was going off.

"It's 11:50. You have to go." She told Insanity.

_"Yeah, I guess so."_

Clarity walked out to the hallway and into the living room, she opened the front door and closed it when she was outside.

She stood on the steps and closed her eyes.

A light came out of her body and form into a silhouette of a girl.

The silhouette became more in detail. Soon it had a black dress, black boots and short white hair with a bag in her hands.

She opened her eyes and looked at Clarity.

"It's been a long time since I had my own body." Insanity looked down at her body.

"But this is only for a hour, when you go to Red's castle you can have your own body for a long time." Insanity gave a small smile. "Do you have to go?"

She looked at her.

"I have to, he hasn't seen me for 3 months now. It's not far to him, besides you have people that would miss you too like he misses me." Clarity looked down at her white ring.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, I've done this before. Why do you need me around when you already have people around you to help? I'm just a mess, you can live a few weeks without me." Clarity gave a small nod.

"Yeah." A large black pegasus flew in front of the steps.

"My ride is here." Clarity nodded.

Insanity put her bag on the steps and hugged Clarity.

"I hope you don't get in any trouble when I'm gone." Clarity smiled at her.

"I won't."

"Promise me you take a step with Kid, I want you guys to kiss more." Clarity gave a chuckle.

"Okay." Insanity stood away from Clarity and lifted her bag, she hopped on the horse and looked at Clarity.

"I'll see you later." She waved at her.

"Bye." She gave a wave at her.

The pegasus flew away as Insanity looked back at Clarity, waving goodbye.

Clarity stared up at her until the pegasus flew down to the clouds and she couldn't see them anymore.

Clarity gave a small sigh and walked into the house, she walked quietly through the living room and to the hallway.

She walked into her bedroom and laid down on her bed.

She stared at her ceiling.

_I've haven't felt like this in a long time now. I wonder what will everyone else will react if they found out that Insanity is gone. _

**Next day at school**

Clarity, Ruka and Henry walked up the steps and saw everyone looking at Clarity.

"Clarity." Clarity gave a smile.

"Good morning."

"It seems like a good morning." Soul said to himself.

Maka stared at Clarity.

"Is something wrong Clarity?" Everyone looked at her.

"No, nothing wrong." She gave a small smile. "Class is going to start soon."

Clarity walked away from them.

Kid stared at her.

**Few mintues later**

Clarity stood under the tree, she stared at the sky.

_They haven't notice that Insanity hasn't said anything for me to react. I wonder how this will go on?_

Clarity heard footsteps near her, she looked and saw Kid.

He stood away from her, she stared at him.

"Why aren't you inside with everyone else?" He asked her.

"I needed fresh air." She told him.

He stared at her and walked to her, he stood next to her.

"I guess that Insanity is bugging you and cause you to go outside." Kid told her.

"Actually, she's gone." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She looked down.

"She left, for 12 weeks." He stood in front of her.

"How can she leave your mind?"

"She can travel out of my mind, but only to the Castle of Fire, that's where she's from." She looked up at him.

He stared at her ring.

"Has she done this before?" She nodded at him.

"For as long as I can reameber." Kid reached for her hand.

"Then I can do this." He held her hand and stared at her.

She reached up and kissed his cheek.

He looked at her with a look.

"Why did you do that?"

"She told me that we should take a step and I should kiss you more." Kid gave a chuckle.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"I should do that more too." Clarity gave a small smile.

**After school**

Everyone was waiting outside of the school steps.

"Where's Kid and Clarity? They're late." Blackstar asked them.

"I don't know, but Kid said that he would be a little late." Liz told him.

Kid and Clarity were walking out of the school.

"Are you guys ready or what?" Soul asked them.

Clarity looked down.

"We're ready now." They walked down the steps.

"Were you fixing the school's paintings or what?"

"He's always doing that." Kid grabbed Clarity's hand and held it as they walked.


End file.
